


Handyman

by Ilvblacklist



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilvblacklist/pseuds/Ilvblacklist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz requires some help at home, but she's not behaving herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Air Conditioning

The heatwave was on in Washington DC. It was 101 degrees and Liz's apartment was poorly equipped with a faulty air conditioner. She had on a pair of rolled up high school P.E. shorts and a white tank top. It was her day off of work and she couldn't bring herself to leave the house so she sat on her couch AC on blast, holding an electrical fan in one hand, and the remote in the other. Suddenly the AC shut off and Liz felt the heat creeping back into her living space.  
"Ugh, this is torture." She cried out then tried contacting the apartment manager but of course it was a Sunday and maintenance was not on duty. She looked through her phone and came to the depressing conclusion that she really couldn't call anyone to help her. Except when she reached the N section of her smartphone contacts. Nick's Pizza. He was the only one she knew she could call when in need and he would be there within the hour. She was growing more and more desperate as the sweat dripped from her face. She needed help fixing her air conditioner. She knew he was good with his hands and watched him rebuild the music box from her childhood to nearly perfect condition so she decided to give it a shot. "He'll probably end up sending Dembe anyway." She said to herself before hitting the dial button on her phone.  
"Lizzie! Calling me on your day off? What terrible thing has happened now?" He said sarcastically.  
"Hey Red, what are you doing?" She never was this friendly with him.  
"What's wrong Elizabeth?" Sounding suspicious of her.  
"My AC stopped working, I need your help."  
There was about 10 seconds of silence on the other line before he answered.  
"I'll be right over." He said and hung up the phone. For whatever reason, she started getting a nervous feeling in her stomach. She looked around and her apartment was a wreck. She started frantically picking up the clothes scattered around and threw them into her hamper. Then onto her kitchen where she tossed the dishes into the dishwasher (that actually wasn't running either but she used if for emergency dirty dish storage during times like this). By the time she was done she was dripping wet from sweat and, of course, a knock on the door came.

She looked through her window to make sure it was just Red and it was so she hurried to the door.  
"Hey, thanks for coming Red." She smiled awkwardly.  
"Lovely to see you Lizzie." He was dressed in a short sleeve navy polo shirt and a pair of golf shorts and penny loafers. He managed to look as handsome as he does in his multi layered suit at that moment. He had a tool box in one hand and before coming in, he turned to grab a dolly carrying a brand new AC in a large box.  
"Red, you didn't have to do all this!"  
"I meant it when I said you deserve the best in life Lizzie. If you insist on staying in this god forsaken apartment, the least you can have is a functioning AC throughout the summer." He stopped for a moment and looked at Liz from head to toe with his lips parted slightly causing her already red cheeks to become even more so. He licked his lips as he observed her drenched tank top. That tongue of his will get him into trouble one of these days, she thought to herself as she bit down on her bottom lip.  
He broke the silent exchange, it must be the heat getting to the both of them.  
"So where can I find this old appliance?" She walked in front of him swaying her hips, leading the way and he followed with his tools and dolly. His eyes fixed on her sweaty body absorbing her clothes.  
"Right here." She said as she turned. Not realizing how close behind her he was following she bumped right into him. He put his hands on her hips to keep her balanced.  
"Are you alright sweetheart." No! She didn't know if it was the heat or him.... or both, but her heart was beating extremely fast.  
"I'm fine, Red. Need anything to drink?"  
He cleared his throat as to relieve some of the nervousness he secretly carried as well.  
"Sure, what ever you have Lizzie, thank you," he said smoothly with his charming smile. 

She came back with a tall glass of lemonade and stood back for a moment and watched as he worked. The way he bent over and lifted the new AC from the box causing his ass and calf muscles to flex. The way he ripped out the old AC from the wall causing his forearms to do the same. She was lost in her thoughts watching Red do handy work in her apartment. She bit her lip again and he caught her gaze. For a minute he stood in disbelief with his black latex gloves on. God his hands. She wasn't sure what had gotten over her but as she watched the sweat glistening onRed's neck she knew she wanted him.  
"Lizzie?" She was still ogling him. "Lizzie!"  
"Mmhm" was all she could mutter. Lemonade. Right. "Oh, sorry Red, here's your drink." She handed him the glass. He was still looking at her completely astonished of her behavior. He tipped the glass to his mouth and drank the entirety of its contents without once breaking eye contact. She licked her lips again.  
"Would you like me to finish this or would you rather me call Dembe?" He asked, in case he was making her feel uncomfortable. Although it would appear the other way around.  
"No, please Red. Continue. I'll give you some space." Slightly embarrassed at her lack of self control, she turned around one last time to catch another glimpse of his perfectly formed ass, but he was standing in the same position as before, looking right back at her until she disappeared from the room. She waited a half hour before returning to see if he needed help. He was putting in the last few touches for the new appliance and finally finished.  
"I'm done."  
"Are you?"  
"I am." He reassured her as he lifted the old appliance sensing her eyes on him yet again. "Would you be so kind as to open the front door for me?" She ran to the door and swung it open. Her thoughts were written all over her face and he was conflicted about whether or not he's reading her correctly. He threw the old AC in the garbage outside and came back to her apartment, she'd left the door open. The air was on high, you could even smell the freshness of the air quality.  
"Red! Thank you. Your the best." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It lingered there for a bit. He noticed but didn't make light of it.  
"Anything for you, Lizzie." He growled in her ear. "Just let me know."  
"I will." She grinned.  
"I've got to go, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow?"  
"Yes." She said with a slight disappointment in her voice. "See you tomorrow." She said, looking at his lips now.  
"Goodnight Lizzie." Looking at her lips now. He placed his fedora on his head and gave a small tug of the brim. She may have gotten her air conditioning situation handled but she's got another problem now.


	2. Dishwasher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, I'm happy to make you all happy with my senseless smutty fics ;)

She didn't see a lot of him the next day, apparently he had "business" to take care of overseas. In some ways her sexual frustration worked to her advantage, like when she broke the leg of a man associated with the latest blacklister they were searching for. Her aggression even shocked Samar, but it got the answer she needed to wrap the case up by Friday. She thought she'd be over it by now but she wasn't. She was still thinking about Red. Every line on his face, every muscle and hair on his body. It was the weekend again and she had 2 days off of work. She knew he'd returned to DC on Friday.

She went to the kitchen and was reminded of the now rotting plates she'd shoved in her broken dishwasher last week. She laughed at herself and washed everything by hand attempting to get him off of her mind. Attempting to get his perfect dimples out of her mind. Attempting to forget that sensual dream she had the night prior.   
"Fuck it!" She grabbed her phone and dialed his number without forethought.   
"Hello? Lizzie?" Jesus, his voice was enough to get her going.  
"Hey Red, how was your trip?" Playing it cool wasn't exactly her strong suit. She could her his confusion as he replied.  
"It was fine. Are you alright?"  
"Yeah I'm okay." There was another moment of silence.  
"What are you doing?"   
"Touching myself."  
He must have been sipping something when she said that because all she heard on the other line was violent coughing. She started laughing hysterically.   
"Red! I'm just kidding. Oh my god."  
"What has gotten into you lately." He said, laughing a little and clearing his throat. Not you. She thought to herself.  
"I actually was wondering if you'd be willing to help me again."  
"Something to do with a case?"  
"Not exactly. It's my... um," trying to come up with something, oh yeah, "my dishwasher."  
"Your dishwasher, Lizzie?" He repeated in disbelief.  
"Yeah, it's not uh... turning on." She chose her words intentionally.  
"It looked pretty new Lizzie, are you sure you plugged it in?"  
"I'm not an idiot Red." She hadn't checked that at all but she didn't care. She needed to see him.   
"I don't think you are, I think you know exactly what you are doing." She smiled and stayed quiet. "I'll be there in an hour?"  
"Sure, sounds good."

He was there as promised, this time black crew neck shirt and dark blue jeans. She took notice of the non traditional outfits he would wear when she would ask him to come over and do handy work. Of course he didn't want to ruin his expensive suits so this was him dressing down. He still looked amazing. She opened the door and stood by the doorframe looking him up and down.   
"It was getting late so I bought you some Chinese."   
"Red. That was extremely thoughtful of you. Come in please, sit." They both sat down next to each other on the couch. She put her hand on his leg and rubbed her hand on the fabric of his jeans. "I like you in jeans." He raised his eyebrows and gave her a curious look.  
"Thank you." He sighed. "Lizzie, why are you being so nice to me?" He wanted to touch her too, feel the thin fabric of her underwear on his fingertips but he was still not sure of her intentions.   
"I realized I was to hard on you before. I see the see the sweet little things you do for me and I want you to know that I appreciate it." She smiled then reached over him, intentionally grazing his chest, to grab the food off the table. He kept his eyes fixed on her. Was she trying to seduce him? He wondered as she passed some food for him to enjoy. 

They spent the next hour talking, laughing, and eating Chinese food. They were both more lonely than they would care to admit. She had completely forgotten about the dishwasher but he hadn't. He wanted to see if she was genuinely calling him over to repair things or if she had something else in mind and this was just a poorly thought out excuse.   
"Well thanks for keeping me company, Red."  
"Are you forgetting something?" She thought for a while. All she could look at were his lips. She wanted suck on them and bite them and..  
"What?"  
"The dishwasher."  
"Oh... Right yes." He grinned mischievously, he'd finally read her. She wanted him. Oh two can play this game, he thought. He walked over to the kitchen and took a look at the appliance. About 1 minute later,   
"Lizzie?"  
"Ya?"  
"It wasn't plugged in." Damn. She walked into the kitchen only to find him leaning over the counter with his arms crossed and a grin on his face.  
"What do you have to say for yourself?" He said to her so softly it was almost a whisper. She stepped a little closer to him.  
"Did you... Plug it in?" She said seductively as she bit her lip.  
"Not yet." He said in an equally seductively. He reached over as if he were going to touch her and grabbed the wire to plug into the nearest outlet. "There you go."   
She grabbed his forearm and squeezed lightly as he was getting ready to turn and leave, then she froze. He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek this time, awfully close to her ear.  
"When I said you deserve the best in life, Lizzie. I meant every.. part... of your life." He growled making her a little weak. He stepped back and grabbed his fedora. Turned around, winked at her, and walked out the door. It was her this time who stood frozen in the kitchen after that exchange. He's not going to concede first because he hates to assume things and his pride is too strong for him to risk rejection.


	3. 3 a.m.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone. I hope you all continue to enjoy this hot summer fic! :)

She had a dream that night. The type of dream where you wake up in the middle of the night panting, soaking wet. Except it wasn't a nightmare.. It was Red... again. After that exchange earlier that evening, she was loosing it. She couldn't get back to sleep, it was about 1 a.m. So she decided to make a bath for herself. She sat in the bath until her fingers wrinkled. She had a glass of wine, then another, until the bottle was gone. She thought about Red, his smooth voice and how much she wanted to sit on that kitchen counter and let him have his way with her. She imagined he'd be a selfless lover, placing his tongue in places she'd only dreamed a man would do. By the time she was done with her bath, she had consumed two bottles of wine. Good wine.  
"Mmmm Red, he's like good wine. I should call him and tell him that." She blabbered to herself while wrapping herself in a towel and plopping down on her bed. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and without even caring what the time was, called Red.

"Lizzie? What are you still doing up? Are you hurt?"  
"Oh Red, will you stop panicking all the time. I just called you to tell you that you're fine wine." She said and let out a contagious giggle.  
"Are you drunk?" He asked with extreme amusement in his voice.  
"Maybe."  
"Why are you calling me?"  
"Do you ever even sleep, Red?"   
"Not really. But I know you typically do, so what is keeping you up?"  
"You are, silly. Walking around in those expensive golf shorts, showing off you incredible...mmmm" Her words trailed off as she started touching herself almost against her own volition.   
"Lizzie?" He growled, she could hear the smug grin of satisfaction on his face as he realized what she was doing.   
"Red.." She nearly moaned his name.  
"What, may I dare ask, are you doing right now?" He asked in a low, sexy whisper. Liz was entirely too drunk to care what lines she was crossing.   
"Oh, Red. You know exactly what I'm doing."  
"Please, I'm dying to know."  
"I'm," she lets out another moan, "ahh, I'm touching myself." He nearly lost all control and ran to her place. The only thing stopping him was the fact that she was likely so drunk she'd only remember bits and pieces of it.  
"Lizzie..." He'd be lying if he said he wasn't doing the same thing now that she let it slip.  
"You want to hear a secret?"  
"Mmmm please."  
"I touch myself a lot when I think of you."  
"God, you sound so sexy right now Elizabeth." The use of her full name from his mouth caused her let out another moan as she climaxed. Her last moan made him do just the same. When he finally got himself together, he tried to get Liz's attention, much to no avail.   
"Lizzie?" No answer. She had fallen asleep, he laughed at the realization. "Goodnight sweetheart." He said before hanging up. He couldn't wait for the next day to come. He decided he would buy her breakfast and swing by her place. Her reaction to remembering what happened between them at 3 in the morning would be a priceless one. One that he wouldn't want to miss for anything in the world.


	4. Cabinets and Counters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loosing control a bit. ;)

A violent knock at the door jolted Liz from a dead sleep. She realized she'd fallen asleep in her towel, she got herself together and rushed to the door. Red. She opened the door to see him with a smug look on his face and a box of donuts.   
"Thought you could use this, may help with the hangover." She was still groggy but when he said hangover it hit her.   
"Oh my god." She said as she covered her face in complete embarrassment. Red was laughing so hard he almost lost his balance and dropped the box of donuts. Liz stomped back into the apartment and Red followed her in.  
"Lizzie," trying hard not to laugh again. "Don't be embarrassed. You were quite sexy actually."  
"Shut up Red!" Her face turning pink. He stepped a little closer to her and she didn't move. Truth is, she wanted him bad. She knew he stayed on the line with her regardless of her behavior. "And if I recall correctly," the tone of her voice now changed, "I wasn't the only one," she got closer to his ear and whispered, "touching myself last night." If he ever needed any confirmation that she wanted him, this would be it.   
"Well I'm certainly not one to be ashamed. I love playing with myself." He left her speechless. "Now," he said with excitement, "how about some donuts." He put the donuts on the table and went to the kitchen to grab plates from the cabinets, half of them wouldn't open. "Lizzie?" She walked in behind him and crossed her arms.   
"The cabinet doors need to be fixed." She said with a grin. "I've been eating off of paper plates for the last 4 months because I just can't seem to figure it out." She gave him a playful pout and shrugged her shoulders.   
"Oh I see. And you would like me to fix it?"  
She put her index finger to her lips and bit lightly,   
"Please?"   
She always manages to leave him standing there with the utmost confusion. He soon realized that his Lizzie liked seeing him getting down and dirty. This time he was wearing his 3 piece suit. He rolled up his sleeves before starting.   
"Do you have a screwdriver by any chance?"  
She handed him the screwdriver and watched as he fixed one cabinet door at a time. Then she walked closely behind him and gave him a good squeeze on the ass causing him to jump slightly and turn around.   
"If you want me to fix your cabinets Lizzie, your going to have to behave yourself." She took a step back and raised her hands. While he worked on the last couple of cabinet doors she grabbed his fedora off the kitchen counter where he'd left it, sat up on the counter, and put it on her own head. She sat there biting her lower lip again, checking out how snugly his trousers fit and imagining how big his package must be. She swore she saw the outline of his penis through his pants. Was he not wearing any underwear? She thought to herself and chuckled. Feeling her eyes on him, he turned around about to make some sort of witty remark but his words died at his throat when he caught sight of her.   
"Elizabeth. You look absolutely beautiful." He loosens his tie, comes closer to Liz, puts it on her, and tightens the tie again. She swallows hard. He unbuttons his vest and throws it off to the side, then unbuttons his shirt and puts that on her as well. She sits still the entire time just gazing into his dilated pupils. His clothes smell amazing, and now his golden brown chest hair is exposed. She reaches over and puts her hands on his chest. "You look better in my clothes than I."   
"Red..." She says in soft whisper as he leans towards her lips and presses his against hers. Their first kiss. It was slow and sensual. Until it became full of lust and passion. She pulled him by his neck until his body was pressed up tightly against hers. Suddenly her phone started to ring loudly, but they couldn't separate their lips from each other. It rang again.   
"Red." She said again lifting her chin. He took that opportunity to suck on her neck. She dug her nails into his naked chest and softly played with his nipples causing him to moan into her neck. "I have to answer it."  
"No you don't." He said firmly and ripped open the shirt that was on her now, biting her breasts softly with his lips over the small tank top she was wearing. Then his phone started ringing too. She giggled as he let out a irritated sigh and hung his head. He dug into his pocket and answered his phone. Instead of climbing off the counter to review her own phone calls she continued watching him. She noticed his erection through his pants.   
"Hello!" He answered angrily. Liz lowered her hand and started stroking him. Then brought her lips close to his other ear.  
"So I guess you aren't wearing any underwear." She whispered into his ear. He shot her a desperate look, pleading with his eyes for her not to continue.   
"I have no idea where Agent Keen is, Donald, do I look like her keeper?" She unzipped his pants. Circumcised. She licked her lips. "Don't you dare." He whispered a warning to her. "No Donald I'm not talking to you. What is so damn important, out with it!" Liz pushed him back slightly and slid off the counter. She placed his fedora back on his head and got down on her knees. Red continued to listen as Ressler spoke to him on the phone. She could tell what he was saying was important but she couldn't control herself anymore. She took his length into her mouth causing him to cry out and putting his free hand on the counter to hold himself up. Red cleared his throat, "Well did Harold tell you what time... Fuck." Liz smiled at the sound of him loosing control of his speech. "What time they were going to meet." He continued talking as she licked his shaft and sucked the tip painfully slow. He looked down at her and popped his jaw. "Just you wait," he mouthed as she continued teasing him, now putting his length deeper into her mouth. "Ok, I'll swing over to her apartment and see if she's home. She's probably still sleeping." He hung up the phone without saying goodbye and tossed it on the counter. He gently lifted Liz from her kneeling position watching his penis slowly bounce out of her mouth. He tucked himself back in. "I'm going to make you pay for that Lizzie."   
"How that?" She said licking her lips.   
"We've got to go to the Post Office for an emergency meeting. They have discovered more about the blacklister you caught last week."  
"Ughhh." She yelled. "Alright, I'm going to shower and I'll meet you downstairs." She said handing him his shirt back, squeezing his ass again as she walked past him.


	5. Mattress Repair

That week turned out to be more hectic than they anticipated. The capture of the blacklister that previous Friday lead them directly to another and they spent the entire week on that case. All the sexual tension and lust was put on the shelf. That is until they finally wrapped up the case and it was Saturday again. Exhausted, Liz flopped down onto her bed. Her heightened senses from the case hadn't dissipated yet so she couldn't help but notice her bed didn't squeak. It was a fairly old mattress and it squeaks. Now, it did not. "Red." She said to herself and smirked.

"Hello?" Red answered his phone sounding sheepish as ever.  
"Hi, I'm looking for a handsome handyman by the name of Raymond."  
"Hmmm, what seems to be the problem miss?" Going along with it. Foreplay.  
"Well, the problem is that all of a sudden my mattress stopped squeaking. The squeaking gives me pleasure. Now it's gone." She was whispering now, giving him goosebumps.  
"The squeaking gives you pleasure?" His voice. She can't stop herself from...  
"Lizzie?" he interrupts her thoughts knowingly.  
"Oh Red," she moans, "I missed you."  
"You don't have to miss me anymore." He says and a knock on her door arrives.  
"Oh my god! Is that you?" She giggles.  
"I'm here to un-repair your mattress." She rushes off her bed, fingers still covered in her juices, and opens the door. He doesn't wait for her to invite him in.   
"Let's see what we can do about that pesky squeak that won't come back." He grabs her ass hungrily and lifts her up. She squeals then giggles uncontrollably.   
"Red wait!" She says as he gently drops her onto the bed and shrugs his coat off. "What did you do to my mattress?" He looses his tie and tosses it.   
"I replaced it." He says flatly while taking off his dress shirt. She bites her lip but doesn't remove her clothes.  
"Red?" He sighs and stops for a moment. "Why did you do that? When'd you have the time?" His facial expression changed from sexual hunger to love in an instant.  
"I always find time for you." He smiles sweetly before continuing. "I did it because I love you Elizabeth. Because you truly do deserve the best." Her eyes were fixed on him in surprise. Not so much at his admission but the fact that he said it out loud. She loved him too.   
"And?"  
"And because I want to make love to you until you come... Over and over and over again."  
"You got me new sheets? Did you make the bed too?" She teased, secretly finding it sexy as hell. He continued taking his clothes off, revealing his large, throbbing erection.  
"I did." He said as he started stroking himself slowly. "I've been aching for you since last week. I've been wanting to devour you." She looked at his hard erection and licked her lips. "Oh no sweetheart. It's my turn." He pulled her panties off before she could even protest, not that she was going to, then buried his face into her causing her to moan his name, "Raymond!" This must have turned him on because he dug his tongue deeper in her making her yelp the same again, "Oh Raymond!" It wasn't long until he found her g-spot causing her body to tremble into euphoria. She placed her hands behind his head and brought his lips to hers. She can taste herself on his lips and it aroused her even more.   
"I want you inside me, Raymond." She whispered into his hear causing him to groan.  
"You keep calling me that and I'll do whatever you want." She grabbed his bare ass and pulled him closer, he slid easily inside of her. "Oh Lizzie."  
"Harder Raymond." He obliged grabbing her wrists and pinning them down by the headboard. "Put my breasts inside your mouth." He obliged again, sucking each one as though he were trying to extract something nutritional from them. All the while he thrusted in and out of her slowly. He was more flexible than she imagined. With her hands still pinned to the mattress she shifted herself to ride him from underneath. "Faster Raymond, please." She moaned. He suckled faster and kept sliding in and out of her in a slow pace. She couldn't take it. She wanted to come, she was so close. The noises he was making, slurping and licking her nipples drove her mad. "Raymond. Oh god." Riding him faster now since he had lost himself completely in her breasts. She moved faster in pace than he. Lifting her lower body, inviting him in deeper. She could only move her lower body so she kept in that motion until she came again. He released her wrists and lowered himself to lap her up again. "Oh no no." She protested but it felt so good. She lost count as to how many times she came. He was still hard and she can see his tip seeping a little. This made her hungry. She flipped him over cuffed him to the headboard.  
"It's for your own good." She smirked, "you've been too selfless." With that she sank down to his hard cock and took him in deep.  
"Lizzie!" He yelled, "Elizabeth!" She kept going, slowly, then fast. Torturing him. Kissing the tip. Teasing him. Until she lost control watching him struggle in the cuffs. She sucked him until he came into her mouth and she swallowed. "Oh my god." He moaned. She finally released his hands. He turned her to her side and spooned her lovingly. "I think we may need to do this a few more times to get your mattress in working order." She chuckled at his childish comment and they drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
